The Day You Hit 20
by the lone psychopath
Summary: What happens to a teen titan when they turn 20? If they're not a teenager how can they be a teen titan? WARNING: CONTAINS CATAPULT AND INSANITY! one shot


A/N: Time to find out what happens on your twentieth birthday…. MUHAHAHA!

The Teen Titans were now in their late teen years. The years they'd be applying to or in college but didn't because they had to save the city's lazy arse. Let's just say B.B is 16, Robin and Starfire are 17, Raven's 18 and poor Cyborg's well… it was the morning of Cyborg's 20th birthday. He woke up to see his fellow titans standing around him, weapons in hand.

"Hello Cyborg." B.B said.

"We know." Robin said

"You have outgrown your years of adolescence." Starfire said

"The Teen Titans have been doing this for decades and you're no exception."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Cyborg asked them.

"I think he was on vacation the last two times we had to do this," B.B said, everyone nodded in agreement,

"You can't be a Teen Titan if you're not a teen." Raven said.

"Sad really," B.B said, "The Kid Flash no longer a kid, Aquagirl no longer a girl (A/N: as in a child for those of you with sick minds) Robin the Boy Wonder no longer a boy-"

"Hey!" Robin said, "I'm still 17"

"Your time is coming." Raven said

"Not as soon as yours!"

"So sad to throw your best friends out," B.B said, "and yet so WICKED AWESOME! TO THE CATAPULT!"

"Since when do we have a catapult!" Cyborg asked.

"Sorry," Starfire said, "you were a great friend but sadly your time has come." Then she picked him up and flew to the catapult in the backyard and placed him in it.

"Do you have any last requests?" Robin asked.

"That you tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Cyborg told them.

"Once you become an adult," B.B started, "you're not a teenager anymore and to be a teen titan you have to be a teenager. We could save you and rename the 'teen titans' the 'titans' but then we couldn't be titans because we're teen titans! When you become an adult you get all mature and serious, even if you are funny you're never the same. And THE CATAPULT IS AWESOME!"

"B.B what you said makes no sense at all!"

"It's already happening," Starfire said, "he is unable to comprehend Beast Boy's simple explanation."

"I couldn't understand half of what B said when I _was _a teenager!"

"So you do admit to it!" Robin said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not admitting to anything!"

"He's in denial." Raven said.

"According to the teen titan's unwritten law code, chapter five lines 21-24: In order to maintain membership of the Teen Titans he/she must currently be an adolescent, when his/her adolescence has expired, his/her membership is automatically terminated and will result in his/her removal by means of catapult. End statement. Good-bye Cyborg, and good luck wherever the catapult sends you."

"Farewell." Starfire said.

"Bye." said Raven

"We'll miss you!" A very sad, almost crying Beast Boy said.

"You can't be serious about this!" Cyborg said as the rope was cut and he was sent flying into the distance and the teen titans gave him a military salute.

"Where do you think he's going?' B.B asked.

"A better place," Robin said, "a better place. Now, to find some new members!"

After being hurled through the air for a few hours (it was a pretty big catapult) Cyborg landed in a valley, outside of a HUGE mansion (kinda like Rivendell in LotR) flat on his arse, "I can't believe they ditched me! THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!" he yelled out, then he saw a former teen titan, "Hey Kid Flash! What's with this place?"

"I'm not a kid anymore; I'm not The Flash either. I don't really know who I am. Let me guess, you hit 20?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"You know how most side-kicks get sent to the Teen Titans when they get too old to be side-kicks?"

"Yeah"

"This is where they go when they get to old to be teen titans, despite the trauma of losing your identity and having your friends ditch you, they do throw killer parties and we get free cable! We're allowed to ditch our lame uniforms here too if you want! Not to mention being able to get all the booze we want legally."

"BOO-YAH!"

"You have to wait another year though…"

"Awww man!"

One year later…

Raven fell from the sky and landed flat on her arse, "THOSE JERKS DITCHED ME!" she screamed, "I'm so putting a hex on each and everyone of-"

"Hey Raven," Cyborg said, "it ain't that bad, we get free cable."

"NICE!"

"You have to wait another year until we can give you beer though." Then Raven began cursing under her breath in every language known to man and several known to monkeys while Cyborg laughed at her.

One year later…

Robin, Starfire and Terra the rock fell from the sky flat on their arses,

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THOSE ((extreme alien curse word)) DITCHED US!" Starfire screamed.

"Hey Robin, Star," Cyborg said,

"Nice our flamingo's back!" Raven said, threw a bucket of pink paint on Terra and put her on a stick in the garden. Then Starfire put a beak on her and a sign that says "I'm a flamingo"

"Friend Raven seems happier than… she seems happy. Are you sick?" Starfire asked.

"No," Raven said, "this place is cool, free food, free cable, free alcohol! You don't have to fight crime; my dad's not bothering me anymore. It's like retiring at 20 and I learned how to conjure up dead rock stars with all of my free time."

"She's got most of the Ramones to show up tomorrow," Cyborg said, "and John Lennon!"

"Want some Scotch?"

"Finally!" Robin said.

"Too bad!" Cyborg said, "You have to wait until next year!" then he and Raven started laughing at them.

One year later…

B.B fell from the sky and landed flat on his arse,

"No…" he sadly said, "I'm not an adult… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER! I'll never ever grow up! NEVER!"

"Chill," Cyborg said.

"We have free cable," Robin said, "and they throw awesome parties."

"Next year you get to drink booze." Cyborg said dangling a bottle of gin in front of B.B.

"Name your favorite dead singer," Raven said, "I'll get him to give us a free concert for your birthday."

"So you'd give up your childhood for beer, parties, rock concerts, and free cable?" B.B asked. Every former teen titan nodded in agreement,

"The cable was what really did it." Robin said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Look at you, Raven is actually," shivers, "happy and you're all in," shivers, "street clothes! YOU REALLY ARE ADULTS!" he then ran off to cry somewhere.

"He'll get over it when he finds the huge stash of free videogames."

A/N: Yes I am fully aware that half of this is crap (what happened to the former teen titans and other stuff) and didn't happen in the comic books… but me likes the catapult!


End file.
